sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetrahedrite (Tetrawyvern)
Tetrahedrite is a Gem character designed to be a Gemified representation of her creator, Tetrawyvern, as a Gem. Due to the bizarre circumstances of her creation and existence, she is not canon to Tetra's Alcove and only exists in the Tetrahedrite AU. Appearance Tetrahedrite has a fairly short and thin build, off-black skin, and slightly messy grayish hair that goes just past her axilla. She has off-white spots scattered across her cheeks and in various places on her skin. There is also a small notch in her left ear. Tetrahedrite wears a grayish-white hoodie with a black symbol on it; this symbol is usually a dragon, but Tetrahedrite is capable of shifting its appearance. On the bottom, she wears a baggy pair of sweatpants in a grayscale gradient and a set of black boots with small gray wings. Her gemstone is shaped like a geometrically designed dragon's wing and located on the back of her left hand. She usually covers her gemstone with a pair of gloves or mittens. Personality Tetrahedrite's personality is challenging to describe, as it's usually a perfect mirror of Tetrawyvern's personality. However, she does tend to break the fourth wall in unamusing ways. History Tetrahedrite emerged randomly from a long-abandoned Kindergarten without being incubated. This activity was reported to a Peridot who had formerly managed the area, but she dismissed this as an error in the detection systems. Tetrahedrite was left alone in the Kindergarten for centuries until more Gems began randomly emerging. She managed to befriend most of them, but some were too aggressive or suspicious to build good relationships with her. Feeling that she was responsible for the tense situation she and her friends were in, she left to find a new life in a new world. She now travels through space in unconventional ways, making her fair share of friends and enemies along the way. Abilities Tetrahedrite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Probably. Nobody really knows. Unique Abilities * Melanokinesis: Tetrahedrite can generate and manipulate ink. ** Melanokinetic Wing Generation: '''Tetrahedrite can manifest functioning wings made of ink. Although she can use them to fly, they are not faultless, and are especially prone to failure when used outside an object's gravitational field. ** '''Melanokinetic Constructs: '''Tetrahedrite can create barriers, platforms, restraints, and weapons out of ink. These constructs are only temporary and can be dissolved if damaged enough. ** '''Melanokinetic Surfing: '''Tetrahedrite can generate and control waves of ink in a way that aids her movement. Due to being rather clumsy, she can't really benefit from this ability. * '''Eikonokýttarokinesis: Tetrahedrite can manipulate pixels. ** '''Computer Interaction: '''Tetrahedrite can use her pixel manipulation to manipulate or interact with electronic devices. This ability doesn't work on devices without anything resembling a screen. ** '''Data Attacks: '''Tetrahedrite can generate and use pixels to attack people. * '''Mechanical Intuition: '''Tetrahedrite has an innate understanding of mechanics and technology. However, she can't make use of this ability much, as fine-motor tasks such as deconstructing a device require an amount of gracefulness that she cannot muster. * '''Hacking Intuition: '''She's good at hacking. Nuff said. Gallery Real life tetrahedrite.jpg|A real-life sample of tetrahedrite. Trivia * Although most of Tetrahedrite's abilities are just there because they're cool, some of them do actually have connections to Tetrawyvern. ** The ink manipulation stems from Tetrawyvern's love of literature, writing, and drawing. ** The pixel manipulation and technological aptitude stems from her love of coding. * Tetrawyvern does, in fact, have a small notch in her left ear. Category:A to Z Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Tetrahedrite AU Category:Gemsonas